La feria
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: K lleva a kula a la feria, ¿qué sucederá?


Como ya era de costumbre whip, máxima, diana, foxi y kula se encontraban en nuestra casa, la verdad no me incomodaba su presencia, me incomodaba que kula se acercara tanto a mí y yo no pudiera hacer nada para decirle que la quiero o para expresar mis sentimientos, no, en cambio siempre le gritaba, le decía cosas hirientes y como resultado ella lloraba y recibía una buena reprimenda por parte de whip pero de quienes no me escapaba de un buen golpe era de diana y de foxi, ellas me amenazaban con todo lo que tenían y sinceramente ya estaba cansado de esta situación, el querido orden repetitivo de:

La insultaba ella lloraba whip desaprobaba mi conducta y finalmente las amenazas de muerte por parte de diana y foxi

Estaba cansado de ser siempre el malo del cuento, estaba decidido a cambiarlo todo, estaba decidido a cambiar su comportamiento con kula y, sobre todo estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a kula, salí de mi habitación y escuché el molesto timbre de la puerta, seguramente diana, foxi y la más importante, kula habían llegado, me dirigí a la sala, me recosté en el sillón, tomé el control de la televisión, la encendí y comencé a cambiar de canales, sabía que tarde o temprano, kula preguntaría por mí y me terminaría buscando, 25 minutos después mi paciencia se estaba colmando, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que la quería ver?, bajé el volumen de la tele y escuche la tan anhelada pregunta por parte de kula…

¿Whip sabes dónde está k´?- peguntó con su voz de niña inocente de siempre

Debe estar en la sala-

Gracias-

La escuché dirigirse hacia mí y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba enfrente de mí

Hola k´- me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mmm…- ¿ahora que me pasaba?, no me sentía capaz de poder responderle un simple hola

¿No hay nada interesante para ver en la televisión?- me pregunto inocentemente viendo el televisor

Si lo hubiera ¿crees que estaría cambiando de canales?

¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo conmigo?!- espetó sollozando, cayendo al suelo y tratando de calmarse

Kula basta- le dije, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, no me gustaba hacer llorar a kula- kula detente- le dije en vano, kula seguía llorando como si su alma se liberara en el proceso, sin poder contenerme más me coloque enfrente de ella y la abrase, sentí como ella se aferraba a mi chamarra y sollozaba más, no sabía qué hacer, kula seguía llorando descontroladamente y si no hacía algo para remediarlo me esperaba el mismo proceso de todas las noches, de repente se me ocurrió una idea, la separé un poco de mí y le susurré al oído…

Si te calmas te prometo que te llevaré a la feria- fue una buena idea mencionar la feria, hacía mucho la había encontrado en una de sus caminatas solitarias

¿La feria?- me contestó calmándose un poco

Si-

¿Cuándo me llevarás a la feria?

Hoy mismo

Y como por arte de magia la cara triste de kula se había transformado en una de inmensa felicidad, iba a comenzar a gritar de la emoción pero yo le cubrí la boca con mi mano

Shhh… no deben enterarse- le retire mi mano

Está bien ¿pero cómo le vamos a hacer para que nos dejen ir?

Tu solo diles que vas a dar un paseo y ya-

Kula me sonrió con una cara de alegría infantil que me pareció muy tierna, salió de la habitación y se enfrentó a todos los presentes ahí

Voy a dar un paseo

¿Tan tarde?, ¿Por qué mejor no mejor esperas a mañana?- respondió máxima

No tardo- respondió muy segura de sí misma y en ese momento salí de la habitación y máxima me mencionó en su esperado comentario

¿Por qué mejor no te acompaña k´?-

K´ acompáñala no quiero que le pase algo malo, ¿qué tal si se la roban y no esta nadie para impedirlo?- dijo diana con su mirada fulminante en mis ojos

Simplemente abrí la puerta, salió primero kula y yo detrás de ella cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas, kula caminaba muy alegre y entusiasmada a mi lado mientras yo solo caminaba hacía la feria cuando de repente unos inútiles nos bloquearon el paso, kula se aferró de mi brazo y yo me coloqué a la defensiva, uno de ellos trató de arrebatarme a kula pero yo le propine un buen golpe en la mandíbula dejándolo en el suelo, los otros dos se acercaron rápidamente a mí, coloque a kula detrás de mí y me enfrenté a ellos, uno se abalanzó sobre mi tirando golpes a la nada, le dí un buen puñetazo en la cara, cerca del labio haciendo que de su boca brotara un poco de sangre, el tercero recibió el mismo golpe con los mismos resultados y el primero se lanzó sobre mi tratando de golpearme con sus puños, en un descuido por parte de él le dí una patada en el estómago mandándolo al suelo al parecer inconsciente, kula me tomó por el brazo temblando un poco y yo la tomé de la cintura acercándola más a mi

Que ni se les ocurra volver a tomar algo que es mío- les dije seguro de mí mismo, kula era mía y nada ni nadie me la iban a arrebatar de mi lado, proseguí caminando con kula a mi lado aun tomándola de la cintura quien solo me miraba expectante, después de unos minutas más llegamos a la feria, kula primero se sorprendió pero después parecía desilusionada

Me mentiste

Te dije que te llevaría a la feria y aquí estamos

¡Pero no hay nadie aquí y además los juegos están apagados!

Eso tiene solución

Me alejé de ella y me dirigí a la caja del voltaje, subí la palanca y como por arte de magia los juegos de la feria tenían vida otra vez, kula miraba maravillada todos los juegos de la feria, gritó de alegría y se dirigió al primer juego que encontró

K´ ven rápido- me gritó incitándome a que fuera con ella

¿Qué ocurre?

Súbete a un juego conmigo

Mejor disfruta ya que la feria es toda tuya, no hay nadie aquí

Y como si mis palabras tuvieran algún hechizo empezaron venir niños con sus amigos a disfrutar de la feria, kula se emocionó y los invitó a jugar con ella, yo solos los seguía de cerca como su sombra, se pasearon de aquí para allá, subieron a las tasas locas, al dragón hasta que llegaron a los carritos eléctricos

K´ ven con nosotros- me dijo kula suplicante

Diviértete- fue lo único que dije

Vamos ven a un juego con nosotros

Si, si- gritaron un montón de niños que habían aparecido detrás de kula

Juegan ustedes, yo los observo

Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de divertirse chicos

Todos miramos en dirección de esa voz, eran los mismos inútiles de los que me había encargado allá atrás

Vinieron por más- kula se ocultó detrás de mí junto con los niños quienes me decían uno por uno

No los provoques

Ellos son malos

Siempre nos quitan nuestros juguetes

Y nos asustan- dijo esto último una niña abrazada a kula

K´ tienes que hacer algo- me dijo kula con brillo en sus ojos

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza- ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Solo nos queremos divertir un poco con ustedes

Déjanos en paz- le dije molesto

Calma, calma, te propongo algo, si tú nos chocas primero te dejamos en paz, pero si nosotros te chocamos ella es nuestra

No pienso apostar a kula

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso tienes miedo?... o eres una gallina

En ese momento mi pasiensa explotó, me metí en un carro negro, ellos unos de color verde, amarillo y rojo respectivamente, sin saber cómo ni cuándo kula se encontraba en al lado de mi con un carro color violeta

¿Qué haces? Vete de aquí- le dije enojado

No- me respondió muy segura

Esto es entre ellos y yo, vete

No te dejaré solo

Kula vete

No, quiero estar a tu lado- vi la determinación en sus ojos, vaya que era igual de terca que una mula, pero eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella

Bien, pero quédate detrás de mi

Con una multitud de niños gritándonos que los venciéramos arrancamos los carros, el primero, un choque de frente, le di la vuelta y vi como kula esquivaba al líder, el segundo, se vino de lleno contra mí, lo esquive y él se estrelló contra la orilla, cuando trató de meter reversa yo lo embestí de lado haciendo que su carro girara, dos fuera faltaba uno, cuando me gire vi como el líder perseguía a kula

¡Kula!- acelere sin ver atrás, kula paso enfrente de mí y el carro del líder me impacto con fuerza, kula había frenado y había tratado de llegar hasta mi pero el líder la había impactado de frente haciendo que el cuerpo de kula se moviera de adelante para atrás por la conmoción, en ese momento la furia que me carcomía el alma era poca en comparación de lo que quería hacerle a ese tipo, lo quería matar con mis propias manos y aun así me parecía poco, vi como él se alejaba de ella y yo inmediatamente fui a su lado

Kula- me miraba sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos

¿Kula me oyes?, ¿entiendes lo que digo?- le pregunte preocupado, parecía estar en shock

Si

Muévete

Kula se pasó al asiento del copiloto y yo tomé su lugar en el volante

¿Te lastimó?

Kula movió su cabeza hacia los lados y vi como sus ojos volvían a su estado normal

No, pero siento aire en la cabeza

Te mareaste, espera un poco, ya casi se termina

Kula asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en mi hombro

Confío en ti

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con una bella sonrisa de sinceridad que me transmitía toda la confianza de kula, asentí y mire hacia adelante, el líder estaba en la otra esquina viéndonos, pise el acelerador y el también haciendo que los carros se acercaran velozmente, pasamos de largo hasta el otro extremo, me gire y vi como el ya venía sobre nosotros, me moví hacia la derecha y el se estrelló contra el muro, lo acorralé con mi carro detrás del suyo, el trataba de moverse, tomé a kula entre mis brazos, subí al carro del líder y le di una "suave" patada en la cabeza

Gané

Al escuchar eso los niños comenzaron a gritar y asaltar de la felicidad, los inútiles se fueron sin decir nada más, salí del juego y me dirigí a una banca con toda una manada de niños siguiéndome, recosté a kula y ella inmediatamente se sentó en la banca

¿Te sientes mejor?

Si

Se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Estas segura?

Si

Los niños nos rodearon y nos ovacionaron diciéndonos que éramos los mejores, pero de repente llegaron todos sus padres y ellos se retiraron a sus hogares dejándonos solos a kula y a mí

Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde

Espera vamos a un último juego más- me miró suplicante

Está bien

Kula me sonrió y tomó mi mano llevando al carrusel

Sube conmigo k´

Mejor paséate tú

Vamos ven, solo por esta vez

Hhmm… bien

Me subí en uno de esos caballos y kula se sentó al lado mío, kula se reía de mi tamaño en comparación al caballo ya que literalmente estaba con los pies tocando el suelo, kula se acercó a mí para decirme algo pero perdió el equilibrio y quedo recostada con medio cuerpo en mis piernas y el resto en el caballito, kula se sonrojó al estar tan cerca de mí, yo solo le sonreí, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso un los labios, un suave contacto que ella correspondió, nos separamos lentamente y ella me miró a los ojos

K´ ¿a qué te referías hace rato cuando dijiste que era tuya?

Me refiero a que nadie te más te puede tocar a menos que sea yo

¿Eso significa que tú eres mío?

Siempre lo he sido

Le respondí sinceramente y la volví a besar dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que experimentaba sabiendo que nadie me arrebatará jamás a kula de mi lado.


End file.
